Love Has No Title
by everythingbutlove
Summary: Craig, a singer in the band 'The Deathly Hats' is normally pretty stupid when in love. He can never be charming or poetic, except when it comes to his favorite coffee addict. The very night he chooses to confess, a childhood idol steps in as a love rival.
1. Chapter 1: I Want To Know Your Plans

Love Has No Title

Ch. 1 Failed Confessions

Craig was never one for romance. He would never buy any one roses, they could buy themselves a bouquet. He would never buy chocolates or balloons or even attempt to celebrate an anniversary. For these reasons, Craig usually ended up single. He didn't care. The girls didn't know that if he really loved them he'd do what he did best, sing. Every lyric that glided from his heavenly lips was meant for his love. Craig would sing his best if he had that special someone to sing to in his audience.

And that was what he was doing on a seemingly simple Friday night. After weeks of building up his courage, Craig invited his newly found love to watch him play. Tweek, the spaztic blonde that captured his heart, was out in the crowd. He was twitching and being thrashed around, but Craig thought he looked perfect. He looked perfect anywhere. Craig hadn't even hinted to the coffee addict that he cred for him yet. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. But at least he had enough bravado to sing to Tweek with his band "The Deathly Hats'. Now all he had to do was let the song say every word he felt for him.

_I want to know your plans_

_And how involved in them I am_

_When I go to sleep for good_

_Will I be forgiven_

_You're what keeps me believing' _

_The world's not gone dead_

_Strengthen my bones_

_Put the words in my head_

_When they pour onto paper, they're all for you_

_'Cuz that's what you do_

_Craig opened his eyes from singing and scanned the crowd. From corner to corner of the building, people were dancing and chatting, but there was no head of stick-uppy blonde hair out there. The raven openly sighed into the microphone. Clyde, the faithful guitarist for the band, raised his eyebrows at him._

_"Craig, man, you ok? We still have another set to go. Hey!" Craig just shook his head and jumped down from the stage. Clyde jumped down after him, breaking into a jog to catch up._

_"What the hell man? You always stay for at least half of the second set. Stop storming off like a diva!' Clyde grabbed the black-haired singer's arm, causing him to stop in front of the open exit. Outside they could see Tweek talking to a tall and handsome man. They both seemed to be speaking rather animatedly and the taller of them kept grabbing for Tweek's hand. After a few seconds of watching the mystery mn twitching and randomly swearing, Craig came to a realization._

_"Oh my God. It's Thomas."_

_A/N: Hey everyone! I've always considered writing for this site, but never had the right opportunity or inspiration. Now I'm here writing for my current obsession, South Park. This is of course, my first fic, so think of this chapter like a pilot for a TV show. It's definitely not the best episode, but it shows the potential for an interesting future. I hope you readers get that kind of vibe from this beginning. This fic will also have established couples: Style, Bunny. I'm very open to criticism, I'm young and need to improve my writing. So please, help me improve, but try to be nice about it if you can. :) Lulu_

_Oh right! I forgot my disclaimers…can't forget those~ Song: I Want to Know Your Plans, Artist: Say Anything. Characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Their personalities in this fic…mostly belong to me. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Static Shocks

Love Has No Title

Ch. 2 Static, Shock

Clyde and Craig stared on as the once nerdy and mocked Thomas grabbed Tweek around the waist and pulled him slightly closer. Craig clenched his teeth and withheld the urge to punch something. After all, he could be getting the wrong idea and nothing would be worse than having Tweek witness a full out brawl between two of his friends. Thomas seemed to be whispering to Tweek now and Tweek's cheeks were glowing increasingly brighter. The years of being a loser must have paid off for Thomas. He now had soft looking, brown, wavy hair and a sharp, chiseled jaw. His toned arms encircled Tweek, while his lightly colored lips spoke to him softly. Craig was broken out of his jealous thoughts when Clyde pulled him a step out of the door and closer to the two hugging guys.

"Hey, I hope we aren't interrupting. It's been a while Thomas, how've you been?" Clyde asked the brunette, hoping to clear things up for his blue-hatted friend. Craig turned his head to the building, trying not to look at Tweek blushing because of another person.

"Good thanks. Clyde and Craig, right? I remember you guys. Especially you, Craig." Thomas replied smiling politely. Craig scoffed, but turned to face him.

"I was just telling little Tweeky here why I came back to South Park." The ex-tourette's patient pulled one of the twitching blonde's hands up to his mouth and kissed the palm softly.

"G-gah! T-Thomas…" Tweek pulled his hand back and unclasped Thomas's hands from around him. Craig instantly grabbed for Tweek's arm then, tugging him to Clyde and his side of the sidewalk.

"So why exactly did you come back here? It's not like this shitty town needs anyone like you." the raven-haired boy asked.

"For him of course." Thomas said simply, grinning like an idiot. He took the lull in the conversation as an opportunity then to step closer to the three and place a feather light kiss on Tweek's forehead. That was it. He just couldn't take any more. Craig shoved Thomas into the busy street, knocking him over and tugged at Tweek's hand.

"C'mon I'm taking you home. I've had enough of this club, and him and this whole freaking night. Let's get out of here." Craig whispered angrily. Tweek just shook his head and pulled his wrist away.

"You're not my freaking mother! J-jesus! Y-you've been acting w-weird all night, gah! W-what's the matter with you?" the twitching blonde went over to help Thomas off the ground, pouting angrily. Craig's eyes began to burn, but he used all his energy to hold the tears in(gosh that sounds so manly, doesn't it?). Despite how bad the night had been, crying in front of everyone would just make everything fall into more broken pieces.

"Come on, Craig. Leave him alone and cool off for a while. Truthfully, I don't know what's up with you tonight either. You don't normally pick fights for no reason like that. Something's definitely up with you, man." Clyde, being the faithful best buddy put an arm around the noir haired boy and guided him to the nearest coffee shop. After they had both ordered warm drinks and gotten comfortable in the overly small booth in the corner, Clyde got straight to the point.

"So what was with the fighting man? Normally you wait until someone cusses you out or says something about your guinea pig for you to go all "Fight Club" on them. You're not a stupid fighter, you've always got your reasons. What was it this time? He walk down the sidewalk the wrong way?"

Craig gave him his usual response of the finger and sipped at his drink. Minutes passed and he still didn't answer, choosing to stare at the murky black beverage in his hands instead. Finally he sighed in surrender.

"Okay so maybe…I have feelings for that little spaz. And maybe…I asked him to the show tonight to tell him how I feel. And maybe…that freaking idiot Thomas decided to kill the night and be all over my territory."

"That's definitely a possible reason…" the brunette stared in awe at his friend. Out of all the people in his group of friends, Craig was one he least expected to swing for the other team. He had always been the super bad-ass guy at school and the catalyst of many fights, so his subtle love confession for the tiny coffee-addict was a pretty big surprise. Clyde, who usually read into his friends' feelings well, was astonished at how Craig had managed to keep his emotions from him.

"Okay so you have feelings for the little guy. I've got that down, so why'd you go all out on Thomas? I mean it wasn't like Tweek was beckoning him with open arms. He's usually pretty shy, public displays of affection from someone he hasn't seen for over 2 years isn't exactly what he'd call a good time. I'd say you still have more than a fair chance with him." The brunette smiled lightly, he was trying his best to play his part as the optimistic wing-man for his buddy.

"Yeah I guess. Thomas just pisses me off. He doesn't have to be all touchy-feely with Tweek. And I guess you don't remember, but Tweek is super pissed at me now. I've never seen him like that and it…god I feel like my balls have been chopped off…it hurts to think that I'm the one who made him upset." Craig laid his head on the table in a pitiful fashion. The night that had started as a hopeful night for a confession seemed to take a dreadful spiral downhill.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I have a lot(maybe too many) extracurricular activities going on! And of course I was in California for a week with no internet so that slowed it down too. I'll probably have a third chapter up sooner, maybe even tonight. The more exciting the story gets, the more into it I get and the faster and more I write. Sadly I didn't make my 1,000 word goal but I made it to 954! That's not too shabby. Anyways, till next time~


End file.
